Zutara Oneshot
by trueroyalblue
Summary: A Zutara Oneshot. How else can I summarize?


**Hi! This is just a Zutara Oneshot. I don't really like it, but maybe you will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA**

**

* * *

**

He had joined in their quest to defeat the Fire Lord weeks ago.

He had proved himself worthy, and everyone but the Water Tribe siblings trusted him.

But he hadn't just joined up to defeat the Fire Lord, no, he had come for something else... or someone else.

But after the Ba Sing Se incident, he knew that she would never trust, or even simply like, him ever again.

He still wanted to make it up to her. He just didn't know how.

Every time he tried to talk to her, she just walked away with a fierce glare thrown over her shoulder.

Not that he complained or anything, because he was certain that any words that came out of her mouth towards him would be anything but good.

Getting up, he decided to practice his broadswords, seeing as he hadn't used them in what felt like ages.

Unsheathing them, he went through every move he knew (which was quite a lot), and eventually forgot all of the problems that surrounded him.

Right now, it was just him and his broadswords, cutting through the air like never before.

Then, he decided to let a little fire into his attacks. He remembered when he had last done that, fire combined with broadswords, and how powerful those attacks had been.

Before he had left Ba Sing Se, he had went through Long Feng and Azula's things, and found something that had surprised him greatly.

The Blue Spirit mask.

Even though he had let go of it, it wouldn't hurt to have it along with him. What if there was an emergency of some kind, and he needed the mask to do it?

He was so focused on what he was doing, that he hadn't noticed her coming up, watching him silently, until he was done.

When he looked up, he saw her. Her arm was awkwardly grasping the other, and she was twirling the tip of her braid with her finger.

"What is it?" he asked, perhaps a little more harshly than he had intended.

She took a step back, and said, "Um, I came to ask if you would... um... like to help me make dinner tonight?"

"Why? I thought you hated me," he replied, completely taken aback by her question.

"Well, I did. But after you were with us for a while, I decided that you really didn't seem like a bad guy. I mean, you were just really quiet, and after a bit, I just realized you were someone who just had a horrid amount of bad luck," she explained.

"Uncle talked to you, didn't he?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"Er- yeah. He did. And, if Toph, Aang, and Iroh seem to trust you, I suppose that I could trust you just a little more," she admitted.

"Oh. Uncle really has to stop telling every person he sees about my past. It's really starting to get annoying," he said. It wasn't an insult, just a statement.

"You were really good with those broadswords, um, I can't see how Azula thinks you're not good," she commented.

"Oh, um, Azula doesn't really know about them. All she remembers is a little kid playing with knives,"

"It didn't really look like you were playing. You're really skilled at that. Maybe... you could teach me sometime? It couldn't hurt to have a secondary weapon," Katara asked, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Well, I suppose so..." Zuko replied, still confused about why she was being so... civil... to him all of a sudden.

"Was the dinner exuse just an excuse to come and talk to me?" Zuko asked, trying to avoid silence.

"Er- only if you would say yes. It's hard making six people meals all by yourself. And... company would be nice," Katara said.

"You mean to say that no one ever helped you make the dinner?" Zuko asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Um, yeah, pretty much. And I have to do all the other chores, too," Katara said.

"Well, I guess I could help... a little. And, only if we can eat alone," Zuko replied, after some thought.

Katara seemed to brighten at this. "Okay! Um, Zuko?"

"What?"

"Could I give you something a little in advance?"

"What is it?"

In response, Katara slowly walked up to him, and kissed him directly on the lips.

Much to his surprise, he found himself kissing back, and not willing to stop anytime soon, either.

He didn't know how long he stood there with her, kissing her, but it felt like forever.

They only broke apart for air, and eventually, Katara disentangled herself from Zuko, and smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, um, see you later, Zuko," Katara murmured, suddenly shy again, and took off.

He wanted to call after her, to go after her, but he held himself back.

He would see her again, and soon. He knew he would.

There was no turning back, and he was glad of it.

* * *

**Well? What do you think of it? I personally hate it, ('xept for the kissing part, of course) but I want to know if you like it or not... hopefully you like it!**


End file.
